1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input display device, an electronic apparatus, and computer-readable recording medium storing input display program codes, and more particularly, to an input display device, an electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium that enable an operation history to be displayed in response to a selection of an operation key.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 14, a typical touch panel provided to an image forming apparatus or the like has operation keys arranged on a sheet (tab). A user thereof can cause a desired processing to be executed by selecting a necessary operation key.
Here, the respective operation keys are arranged such that operation keys associated with each other are arranged hierarchically in a program. The user can perform an operation in detail by a lower-layer operation key with regard to a function selected by an upper-layer operation key. The user can perform settings on the desired processing by selecting various functions and repeatedly selecting the operation keys stepwise.
Also proposed is a touch panel device in which a layout can be changed automatically so as to allow frequently-used operation keys to be displayed at predetermined positions. The touch panel device displays the frequently-used operation keys as direct keys on a screen at all times. A direct key used less frequently than another operation key is replaced by another operation key.